


Same Deep Water As You

by corvus_corvus



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But there wasn't a tag alredy for that, Close enough to bridge of the nose kisses, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: He doesn’t get it, he’ll admit, but he really wants to. He wants to get her.





	Same Deep Water As You

When she comes in scowling with bruised knuckles, Soul immediately knows something went down. She walks with more than her usual confidence, she seems to be moving with barely contained aggression and irritation. Maka always has a chip on her shoulder, but today it seems ten times bigger, her need to prove herself radiating off her loud enough for those without soul sensitivity to see it.

He says nothing–his default–but his eyes follow her closely. She’s too angry to notice. Before he works up the nerve to try and navigate this pig-tailed minefield, Maka disappears to her room. The door slams and Soul is left stunned.  
___

He tries to walk normal, but Soul finds himself treading lightly, every creak in the floorboard sounding like the disaster he is sure he’s about to become. At her door, he takes another deep breath. All he’s heard from Maka since she retreated to her room is the slammed door and loud, angry music for the past three hours. I need to check on her, he thinks, it’s what a cool friend would do. But why does it have to be so intimidating?

“Hey, Maka,” unsure of this introduction, he shifts his weight nervously, “something’s clearly up. Wanna talk?”

“No.”

Well okay then.  
___

Maka leaves her fortress of fury at eleven in the evening, and she jumps when she sees Soul is still in the living room waiting for her. He only glances at her before pretending to be busy. There’s a plate with dinner sitting untouched on the table, and she instantly feels both grateful and guilty. She wonders what she did to deserve Soul in her life. Glaring at her feet, she picks up the plate and plops down next to him on the couch. 

A few mouthfuls later, she begins, “I got in a fight.” She’s still not looking at him, and he knows that’s a bad sign.

He rolls his eyes, “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

She hits him on the head, but it is gentle. Now he’s really concerned. “I know this is how you deal with stuff, but I really can’t do the sarcasm right now.”

“Okay,” he puts his hand on her shoulder, “What were you fighting about?”

“You.”

She looks up at him in time to see him gape at her.  
___

“You don’t know what they said about you! I couldn’t just let that go!”

“You don’t have to defend me, though. You don’t have to fight for me. It’s fine. People say shit. Whatever.”

“God, you just don’t get it!”  
___

He doesn’t get it, he’ll admit, but he really wants to. He wants to get her. Still, he’s not sure empathy has really ever been his forte. He sighs. Now he’s in just as bad a mood as her, and he’s pretty sure their fight has made both their moods even worse. Irate, that’s the best word for how he’s feeling. But then he thinks about how he’s sure he learned that word from her and he transitions from irate to pissed off in a split second.  
___

It’s been a week and Soul’s pretty ready to get in a fight, too. He can’t stand this tension in the household both because it’s annoying and exhausting. How much longer is this going to go on? Why is this such a big deal? He crosses his arms and fidgets with the sleeve of his jacket.

Why did she want to fight for me?  
___

“You may be a freak, Soul Eater, but that girl, your partner? She’s worse.”

Soul refuses to look at them.

“I mean she’s ugly, she nags people all the time, and she’s bitchy. What’s she got going for her?” He narrows his eyes. They’d better not continue.

The guy to his right replies, “She’s supposed to be smart, but I don’t believe it. Just looks like a teacher’s pet to me.”

“Stop.” Soul looks at them and they smirk. Acknowledging them was a mistake.

Another one joins in. “She must like you; she got all upset when people were talking shit about you. But you always frown at her and get in fights like you hate each other. Why is she even your meister?”

Soul is more than proud to admit he threw the first punch.

(And the last.)  
___

He walks in, brandishing his bruised knuckles for her to see. Soul is smiling sincerely, and that alone freaks Maka out. He walks up right in front of her and grabs her hands. Her bruises are fading, but their hands still match all purple and red and banged up. 

“What happened? Did you get in a fight?” Between the bruises and the smiling and the in-her-face-ness, Maka is dumbfounded.

Leaning in, he tells her, “Yeah, I get it now,” before pressing a light kiss to the bridge of her nose. “I think I get you now.”

And as shocked as she is, Maka smiles and squeezes his hands. “Good.”


End file.
